Good Bye My Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: KyuMin / Yaoi / hanya sepenggal kisah delusi saya jelang pernikahan Sungmin / DLDR / Annyeong!


_**Good bye my Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It's really hard to decide when you're too tired to hold on_

_Yet, you're too in love to let go_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Drama / Hurt/comfort**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**This Fanfic is mine!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_I don't understand why destiny allowed some people to meet_

_When there's no way for them to be Together_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap langit Seoul yang gelap, satu persatu salju mulai turun membasahi bumi. Namun pria tampan berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk tetap bertahan di balkon kamarnya. Kamar yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bersama sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu. Seandainya bisa, Kyuhyun ingin berteriak dan mengumpat. Namun ia bisa apa. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Seminggu lagi sosok itu akan menjadi milik orang. Ia tidak berhak lagi menyimpan cinta untuknya.<p>

Dihirupnya aroma wine yang menguar dari gelas yang ia pegang. Wangi yang kembali mengingatkannya akan masa lalu yang indah. Masa lalu dimana hanya ada dia dan sosok itu. Masa indah dimana setiap hari yang ada hanyalah tawa bahagia mereka sebelum perempuan sialan itu datang. Kyuhyun ingin melupakannya, melupakan semua kenangan indah yang bahkan sampai saat ini seolah menggerogoti jiwanya yang rapuh.

Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, kenangan itu semakin menyesakkan otaknya. Cintanya pada sosok itu semakin nyata dan tidak bisa dikontrol. Begitu menyakitkan ketika mencintai seseorang yang bahkan hati dan tubuhnya bukan milikmu lagi. Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan, namun ia tidak sekuat yang ia pikirkan. Ia juga manusia yang punya batas akhir. Ia lelah terus berharap. Dan inilah batas akhirnya, membiarkan dirinya tetap larut dalam duka. Berharap suatu hari nanti Tuhan berbaik hati menariknya dari duka ini.

Mencintai Lee Sungmin, entah kenapa berakhir semenyakitkan ini. Kyuhyun tertawa parau. Ia sering membaca Fanfiction karya fans mereka. Hampir semuanya berakhir bahagia, namun entah kenapa kisah yang sesungguhnya malah berakhir menyedihkan. Ingin marah, namun ia tau, Tuhan yang mengatur semua ini. pasrah, ia tidak mungkin bisa, karena cintanya begitu besar.

Setetes bening mengalir turun dari obsidian bening miliknya, tidak ada gerakan tangan yang menghapus tetesan itu. Ia membiarkannya jatuh bersama luka hatinya. Tetesan bening yang mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya, mewakili hancur leburnya jiwa yang ia miliki.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dengan erat, ia sudah lelah menangis. Rasanya air mata ini telah kering. Bodoh. Itulah yang orang-orang katakan padanya. Jatuh hanya karena cinta. Masih ada seribu bintang dilangit. Bintang yang kau dapat hari ini belum tentu bintang yang paling indah, masih ada bintang lainnya yang lebih bersinar.

Namun Kyuhyun sadar. Mata, hati dan pikirannya hanya melihat bintang pilihannya. Ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada bintang itu. tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia tidak sanggup.

_Moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it so difficult._

Kyuhyun menyesap habis wine yang tersisa. Melemparkan gelasnya kedinding sembari memejamkan mata dengan erat. Selalu seperti ini sejak ia mendengar kalimat _"Kyuhyun-ah, kita berpisah saja, aku telah menemukan seseorang yang membuatku bahagia dan aku akan menikahinya."_ Dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih, jadi selama ini Sungmin tidak bahagia bersaanya? Ia ingat, terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sungmin adalah 4 hari yang lalu. Sejak putus dari Sungmin, ia tidak pernah lagi berbicara hanya berdua dengannya. Bukan ia membenci Sungmin, namun sakit ini terasa menyesakkan setiap kali ia melihat sosok manis itu. Meski akhir-akhir ini Sungmin lebih agresif mendekatinya, namun ia memilih untuk menghindar. Tidakkah Sungmin sadar kalau kedekatan ini menyakitkan?

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau didalam?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Itu Leeteuk. Pasti leader kesayangannya itu mendengar pecahan gelas tadi. Ia tau member mengkhawatirkannya, namun Kyuhyun memilih untuk sendiri. Setidaknya jika ia sendiri, kenangannya bersama Sungmin bisa diingat dengan jelas.

Tinggal bersama kenangan memang bodoh, tapi ia menyukainya, karena hanya dalam kenangan ini ia bisa memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Hanya dalam kenangan ini ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Sungmin dan bagaimana harumnya aroma tubuh Sungmin.

_If dreaming is the only way to be with you, then I'll never open my eyes._

"Nde, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Hmm..."

Hening. Kyuhyun yakin Leeteuk masih diluar sana.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" lirih. Suara Leeteuk lebih berupa bujukan. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit malam. Salju semakin tebal, namun ia menyukainya. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin salju membekukan hatinya yang terluka. Atau membekukan otaknya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingat Sungmin dan semua kenangan mereka lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah... boleh aku masuk?"

Kyuhyun masih diam. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara kunci diputar. Yeah, sejak insiden itu Kyuhyun sering mengurung diri dikamar, dan para member selalu memegang kunci duplikat kamarnya. Usaha yang bagus untuk menghindari magnae mereka dari aksi bunuh diri. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja. Ia masih punya Tuhan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menegang. Itu bukan lagi suara Leeteuk. Ya Tuhan saking frustasinya bahkan suara itu juga merusak pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pagar pembatas. Ini bukan khayalankan, Sungmin berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun berbalik. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan membawa tubuh yang dulunya berisi itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya berharap ia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

Kyuhyun menatap lama kearah Sungmin yang masih mematung. Jarak mereka terpisah dua meter. Sungmin berdiri disana mengenakan mantel tebal dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Tidak ada gurat kebahagiaan disana. Sorot mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan kepolosan kini meredup. Sungmin yang sekarang, bukan Sungmin yang dulu lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menemukan Sungmin-nya dalam foxy eyes itu.

"Ada apa." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin melepas mantelnya, meletakkan diatas kursi lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menelan ludah berat ketika melihat pecahan kaca disudut balkon. Beginikah keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Diluar ia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun didalam ia sangat rapuh.

"Ini dingin, kenapa kau malah diluar?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia menatap miris wajah sayu Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek tipis dicuaca sedingin ini.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau dongsaeng kesayanganku."

Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Hanya dongsaeng. Cih betapa menyedihkannya kau Cho. Ejeknya. "Jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Pulanglah!" Kyuhyun berbalik. Kembali memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota seoul. "Bukankah kau sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu?" sakit. Kata pernikahan terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ia tau Kyuhyun sangat tersakiti atas keputusan ini. namun ia tetap harus melakukannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita kaku seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah." Lirih Sungmin, pria manis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Manatap punggung yang dulu sering menjadi tempat bersandarnya disaat suka maupun duka. Bahkan dulu meski tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun akan tau ia dalam masalah, pria itu akan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Namun sekarang, jangankan memeluknya, memandangnya-pun Kyuhyun sudah tak sudi. Dan Sungmin tau inilah yang ia dapatkan ketika ia membuat keputusan ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Sungmin hyung. Semua sudah berakhir. Kita berada dijalan masing-masing. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata dengan erat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisakah kita kembali menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng?" sakit. Bahkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Sungmin' sekarang. Bukan lagi Minimi hyung seperti dulu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ini caraku untuk melupakanmu. Kau tentu tidak tau bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika melihatmu. Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya sakit yang aku derita. Karena kau telah berbahagia bersama pilihanmu. Jadi jangan meminta agar kita memperbaiki hubungan ini lagi. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa berinteraksi layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng."

"Kenapa? Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku? Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk dengan bahunya yang gemetar. Dulu ia pasti akan langsung memeluknya ketika sosok itu menangis, namun sekarang, Sungmin sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

"Kau tau hyung. Dari semua hari yang ada, aku sangat mengutuk hari itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku ketika kau memberitahukan semua ini. pernikahan ini, kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapa kau mengingkari janji yang telah terucap? Bukankah kita telah berjanji akan bersama sampai hari tua? Kita akan menikah dan membina rumah tangga yang indah tanpa mempedulikan ketidak normalan kita. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Bahkan kita sudah mendesain rumah impian kita. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri. _I don't know what to do now that we're apart, I don't know how to live without the other half of my heart._"

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata lelah. "Semua hanya impian belaka. Kita tidak akan mungkin menikah. Kau pikir berapa orang yang akan tersakiti oleh pernikahan kita? Hubungan kita adalah hubungan terlarang. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu? Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau masih bisa hidup meski aku tak berada disisimu lagi."

"Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan hal ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Apa semua kenangan kita tidak berarti bagimu, hyung? Apa cintaku tidak ada artinya bagimu? Apa dia bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu? Kenapa kau semudah itu menggantikan cinta 8 tahun kita dengan dia? Sehebat apa dia sehingga kau mencampakkanku seperti ini? apa kau lupa siapa yang selalu berada disampingmu selama 8 tahun ini?"

"Cukup Kyuhyun-ah!" bentak Sungmin. "Aku ingin hidup normal. Aku juga ingin punya keluarga dan anak-anak yang lucu. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti dipanggil Appa oleh anakku. Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia mempunyai anak yang bisa dibanggakan. Dan aku juga mencintainya."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kita bisa mengadopsi anak? Keluarga kita sudah merestui hubungan ini, hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun. "Kenapa disaat kita sudah susah payah mendapat restu kau malah memilih mundur? Tidakkah perjuangan kita selama ini begitu berarti bagimu? Lalu kau anggap apa aku selama ini? kau mencintainya? Kau juga pernah mengucapkan itu padaku, bahkan kau puluhan kali mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Maafkan aku..." Sungmin kembali menunduk. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa memilihmu."

"Sebegitu berartikah dia dariku? Sebegitu berhargakah dia bagimu? Apa dia bisa membahagiakanmu seperti aku membahagiakanmu? Apa dia bisa menggenggam tanganmu disaat kau jatuh? Apa dia bisa menjagamu ditengah keramaian seperti yang selama ini ku lakukan?"

"Aku bahagian bersamanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Tolong jangan menyulitkanku. Aku hanya ingin kita berbaikan."

"Bagimu memang mudah mengucapkan semua ini, hyung. Tapi apakah kau memikirkan hatiku yag terluka? Kau bahkan menitikkan asam kelukaku. Apa dia tau bagaimana kehidupanmu selama 8 tahun ini? apa wanita itu akan tetap bertahan disisimu seperti aku yang selalu ada untukmu? Kau menukar cinta 8 tahun kita dengan cinta setahunmu itu? Bisa kau lihat nantinya siapa yang akan tetap bertahan mencintaimu. Aku atau dia yang hanya orang baru dikehidupanmu."

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mohon lupakan aku, kita kembali pada kehidupan normal kita."

"Tentu, aku akan melupakanmu hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Tapi tidak dengan kenangan kita. Setidaknya aku masih bisa memilikimu dalam kenangan kita."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan sakiti dirimu lebih banyak lagi."

"Kau yang menggoreskan luka, hyung. Aku hanya menambah goresan luka dengan pedang yang kau berikan. Setidaknya luka itu adalah akhir dari kisah kita. Dan luka itu akan abadi selamanya."

_The pain of love is the pain of being alive. It is a perpetual wound._

"Kumohon..." lirih Sungmin. "Akupun terluka, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kita sama-sama terluka, hyung. Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku. Meski nantinya kau melihat darah dari tubuhku, kau hanya perlu diam ditempatmu. Kau yang mengakhiri semuanya, biarkan aku bertahan dengan caraku sendiri. Tetap ditempatmu meski nantinya kau mendengar kabar kematianku."

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, gerakan refleks. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, hidupmu tidak akan berakhir hanya karena pernikahan ini. kau masih muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau pasti bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Kau orang yang hebat Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa kau lupa hyung, aku pernah mengatakan kau adalah oksigenku. Jika kau meninggalkanku itu sama saja dengan kau membunuhku."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jebal..."

"Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sungmin dan berlalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Sungmin menatap kalut punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari balkon. Sakit. Mereka tersakiti saat ini. ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi mempertahankan semuanya. Ia yang membuat kekacauan ini, ia membiarkan Fans dan orang yang ia sayangi pergi dari kehidupannya. Sungmin merasa kotor, namun ia tidak tau bagaimana cara memperbaiki semuanya.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur bantalnya. Pria manis itu memeluk sang Magnae, menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung hangat sang mantan terindah.

"Maafkan aku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku lelah. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Jangan menjauhiku seperti fans yang mulai menjauhiku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh, Sungmin yang seperti ini membuat ia goyah. Namun ia harus kuat. Ia tidak akan kalah.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang ku inginkan, hyung. Hentikan semua ini kalau kau tidak ingin semua orang meninggalkanmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan semuanya. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Kalau begitu tetaplah dijalanmu dan biarkan satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkanmu. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kau dan pilihanmu itu, hyung." Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas paksa lengan Sungmin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu pemuda tampan itu beralih membuka pintu kamar. "Keluarlah! Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi kalau kau hanya datang untuk membawakan luka bagiku."

Sungmin menggigit bibir pelan. Berusaha menahan ledakan dahsyat dari matanya yang bisa mengalir kapan saja. Perlahan ia mengambil mantel dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum miris ketika pria tampan itu membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Sungmin sebelum sosok mungilnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sungmin tidak boleh menikahi wanita sialan itu. Tapi bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah takdir Sungmin? Kyuhyun sadar, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia rubah. Yaitu takdir. Dan ia masih berharap, Sungmin adalah takdirnya.

_ The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say good bye._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun-ah." Ahra menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi salju yang menumpuk ditaman rumah. "Yak!" geplakan sayang ia layangkan dikepala sang adik.<p>

"_Wae Noona_?" Kyuhyun menatap sayu. Ingin rasanya Ahra menangis. Dulu sorot mata itu selalu memancarkan kilat jenaka. Namun sekarang, yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan penuh luka. Kyuhyun pernah berpisah dengan kekasihnya dulu saat sebelum bersama Sungmin, namun ia tidak pernah seterluka ini.

"Jangan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan _Noona_. Aku mencintainya, tapi ketika aku menunjukkan keseriusanku ia malah mengatakan ingin menikah dengan pilihannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk membuktikan cintaku."

Ahra memeluk sayang sang adik. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tau... semakin kau ingin memiliki, maka semakin rasa itu akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya. Tapi cobalah secara perlahan untuk menerima semua ini. kau berhak bahagia, sayang. Cobalah untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Kau adikku yang kuat, sayang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan bahagia _Noona_, jika kebahagiaanku telah pergi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup jika oksigenku memilih untuk meninggalkanku."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan rambut sang kakak. "Kau tenang saja Nonna, aku tidak akan bunuh diri."

Ahra menatap sendu sang adik. _'Kau memang tidak akan bunuh diri Kyuhyun-ah, tapi yang kau bunuh itu adalah hatimu'._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>Sungjin menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi memandangi butir salju yang terus turun tanpa henti sejak pagi. Ini hari ketiga menjelang pernikahannya. Semakin dekat hari itu, Sungjin tidak pernah lagi menemukan Sungmin tersenyum tulus seperti dulu. Perlahan ia mendekati kakak yang sangat ia cintai itu. Berdiri disampingnya dan ikut memandangi butir salju yang turun.<p>

"Hentikan semua ini jika kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit, hyung."

Sungmin menoleh, hanya sesaat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti dibagian yang hampir mendekati akhir permainan."

"Itu mungkin saja, hyung. Karena sedari awal para pemain inti sudah tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan permainan ini. jika diteruskan bukan kemenangan yang didapat. Apa kau mau lawanmu menang? Hentikan sekarang, hyung."

Sungmin tertawa sumbang. "Setidaknya jika aku kalah aku masih bisa menyelamatkan pemain lain, Sungjin-ah."

"Aniya hyung. Meski pemain itu selamat. Dia akan tetap jatuh kedalam jurang, karena dibagian akhir telah menunggu lubang hitam yang akan membuatnya tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Dia akan selamat. Akan ada orang-orang baik yang akan menolongnya."

Sungjin menggeleng. "Tapi dia tidak membiarkan orang-orang baik itu untuk menolongnya. Meskipun ia mengizinkan, itu sudah sangat terlambat. Karena sedari permainan ini dimulai, lubang hitam itu telah mengambil separuh jiwanya."

"Sungjin-ah..." Sungmin menatap sangsi sang adik.

"Hentikan hyung!" ulang Sungjin tanpa menoleh. "Kau masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan dia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Aku mencintainya Sungjin-ah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh bersamaku."

Sungjin beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Ini bukan cinta hyung, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan. Tapi cinta bukan rasa sakit. Jika kau mencintainya, kau hanya perlu berada disisinya. Tersenyum meski dunia merendahkannya. Ini bukan cinta jika kalian sama-sama tersakiti. Karena cinta itu harus memiliki. Cinta tak harus memiliki itu hanyalah omong kosong dari mereka yang tidak tau bagaimana lagi cara memperjuangkan cinta."

"Sungjin-ah... kau tidak akan mengerti... aku..."

"Aku sangat mengerti, hyung. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa cinta kalian semenyakitkan ini? Kau dan Kyuhyun hyung bagai satu jiwa. Kau tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian berpisah. Bukan kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapat, hyung. Tapi luka itu akan semakin menganga. Pikirkan lagi semua ini. kau masih punya waktu untuk membatalkan semuanya. Kau hyungku yang pintar." Sungjin tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin kemudian berlalu.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Memejamkan mata membiarkan bulir bening membasahi pipinya. "Aku melakukan hal yang benar bukan?"

_I want you to know all but I don't want to tell you._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Persiapanmu sudah selesai?"<p>

Sungmin mengangguk malas mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu. "Mohon pastikan tidak ada media, Eomma." Lirihnya.

Kyeongsuk menatap sendu sang Putra tertua. Sejak Sungmin memutuskan akan menikahi wanita itu, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat binar indah dikedua mata Sungmin. Bahkan ia tidak pernah lagi mendapati Sungmin-nya tertawa lepas seperti dulu.

"Sungmin-ah..." Panggil Kyeongsuk lembut. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu tersenyum ketika Sungmin menoleh. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lemah. "Ini tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi, Eomma. Besok adalah hari H... semoga setelah ini hanya ada kebahagiaan." Lanjutnya tidak yakin.

Kyeongsuk menarik nafas berat. "Bagaimana mungkin kau akan bahagia sedangkan diawal saja kau sangat menderita, sayang." Sesak. Ia sangat sesak melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Dihujat dan dihina banyak orang. Ia tau Sungmin-nya sangat tersiksa, namun apa daya. Sungmin lebih memilih menghadang pedang asalkan pedang itu tidak melukai orang yang dia sayang.

"Jangan khawatir Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin memaksa sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Jangan membohongi Eomma, sayang. Cukup menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tikaman bertubi-tubi tidak akan membuat luka itu sembuh. Kau hanya akan memperparah luka itu dan akhirnya membusuk."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Tidak apa. Setidaknya luka itu kudapat demi seseorang."

Tangis Kyeongsuk pecah. Sungmin selalu keras kepala. "Hentikan Sungmin! Kau tidak akan bahagia nak." Isaknya. "Kau dan Kyuhyun akan semakin terluka. Eomma mohon, berhenti sayang. Kenapa kau menyerah diakhir perjuangan kalian? Kenapa kau memilih masuk kedalam api? Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal dan membiarkan api itu padam dengan sendirinya?"

Sungmin beralih kedekat sang Ibu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Ia ingin menangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung semua ini sendirian. Terlalu menyakitkan, ia bahkan tidak punya tempat berbagi lagi sekarang. Ia sengaja menjauhkan diri dari semua orang, Keluarga, bahkan member Super Junior. Ia merasa terlalu hina untuk mendapatkan pertolongan mereka.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Eomma... _All is well_... Eomma harus percaya, setelah hujan akan ada pelangi."

Kyeongsuk mengusap airmatanya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin yang pucat dan tidak sechubby dulu lagi. "Apa kau lupa sayang, setelah hujan memang ada pelangi. Tapi disaat hujan kadang ada badai besar yang datang sehingga kita belum tentu bisa melihat sang pelangi."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ia menangkup tangan sang Ibu yang berada dipipinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membiarkan badai menerbangkanku kenegeri tak bertuan."

"Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin melepaskan tangkupannya. "Eomma beristirahatlah. Besok hari yang berat bukan." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Berdandanlah yang cantik, anak pertamamu akan menikah besok." Ia kemudian berlalu menuju kamar, meninggalkan sang Ibu yang menangis pilu dengan takdir yang dijalani sang anak.

_Sekuat apapun manusia berusaha, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah takdir yang telah tertulis._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap member Super Junior. Ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Tidak ada canda tawa seperti biasa. Yang ada hanyalah wajah muram penuh kesedihan dan amarah. Bahkan sang Leader yang biasanya selalu menenangkan mereka kini terlihat duduk disudut kamar Sungmin bersama sang magnae yang menatap kosong keluar sana.<p>

Ya, magnae Super Junior itu tetap hadir. Meski polesan make up berhasil menutupi wajah letihnya, namun sorot duka itu masih memancar dari sepasang obsidiannya yang meredup.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar?" lirih Sungmin. Ia meremas ujung tuxedo yang ia pakai. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, seharusnya seseorang disudut ruangan sana juga memakai tuxedo yang sama lalu mereka berjalan menuju altar dengan senyuman bahagia. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

Seolah mengerti, Kangin menuntun para member keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan. Raut kerinduan terpancar jelas dari dua pasang mata yang saling bertemu. Hanya saja ego masing-masing mengakibatkan keduanya memilih untuk tetap diam ditempat.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya.

Dengan ragu Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, aroma pria itu masih sama. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia ingin pada masa lalu yang indah. Tapi sayangnya, mesin waktu hanya ada didalam cerita.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Kyuhyun tertawa parau. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kepala menengadah. Berusaha menahan tetesan demi tetesan yang akan mengalir keluar. "Kau akan menikah, hyung. Cerialah."

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Ini menyakitkan, ia lebih memilih Kyuhyun yang mendiamkannya daripada Kyuhyun yang merelakannya dan berpura-pura terlihat kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah sembari menatap sepasang manik foxy yang bergerak kalut. "Mungkin takdir kita memang seperti ini. berbahagialah, hyung. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Simpan tangismu."

Sungmin meringis. Setetes bening mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Terkesiap ketika merasakan tangan kekar Kyuhyun menghapusnya.

"Uljima. Apa kau mau terlihat jelek dihari pernikahanmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Namun siapapun tau, obsidian itu masih memancarkan luka yang amat dalam. _Mencoba berdamai dengan keadaan. _Inilah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Sa... saranghae..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin. Tidak ingin menghancurkan tatanan rambut sang calon pengantin. "Katakan itu pada istrimu hyung."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ka... kau pasti tau..." isakan Sungmin semakin keras. Ia bahkan menghiraukan make up-nya yang mungkin akan berantakan. "Sampai kapanpun aku... aku hanya mencintaimu... saranghae Kyuhyun-ah... jeongmal mianhae... mianhae... mianhae... mianhae..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melepas Sungmin. Tapi apa daya ketika pria manis itu malah mengucapkan cinta di akhir kisah mereka. Sakit... mereka sama-sama tersakiti sekarang. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan mereka.

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too._

GREP!

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya tangisan keduanya yang mendominasi kamar ini. tangisan pilu dari dua cinta yang terpaksa dipisahkan.

"Terimakasih karena kau masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. "Setidaknya cintamu kembali menguatkanku. _Loving you was my favorite mistake._"

Sungmin terisak, beberapa kali ia tersedak oleh tangisnya. Sakit yang selama ini ia tahan tumpah begitu saja. Ia benci dengan hidupnya, ia benci dengan pilihannya. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup pipi Sungmin. "Bolehkah aku menciummu? Untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membawa bibir mereka dalam tarian penuh jerit kesakitan. Setiap pergerakan bibir mereka menguak satu persatu kenangan keduanya. Manis dan pahit bercampur jadi satu. Ciuman terakhir yang akan mengakhiri kisah mereka. Kyuhyun tau setelah ini ia pasti akan semakin terpuruk, tapi ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya ia bisa memeluk dan merasakan Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum pria cantik ini resmi menjadi suami dari wanita yang telah merusak hubungan mereka.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Karena Tuhan punya rencana yang indah untuk setiap hambanya. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit tanpa diakhiri kebahagiaan. Hanya saja manusia perlu menunggu saat indah itu datang. Waktu akan terus berjalan, setiap kehidupan akan berubah. Masa lalu akan digantikan oleh masa depan. Manusia tidak akan tau takdir apa yang menunggu mereka dimasa depan. Hanya tetap berjuang dan biarkan takdir baru menyambutmu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap Altar yang ada didepannya. Disana sudah ada Sungmin bersama sang pendeta. Menunggu kehadiran pengantin wanita. Puluhan undangan telah menduduki kursi mereka termasuk keluarga para member.<p>

Ketika alunan wedding march terdengar semua menoleh kearah pintu. Alunan lembut namun terasa begitu memuakkan bagi mereka yang ikut dalam permainan ini. lalu sang sang pemain yang merasa bagai pemenang dalam Game ini berjalan angkuh menuju Altar, menatap sang pemain lain yang tengah menunggunya dengan jiwa yang telah pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, teramat sangat tulus. Sang pemenang sudah ditentukan. Karena sang pemenang yang sesungguhnya adalah mereka yang tersenyum tulus diakhir permainan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**End for this story, but AND for KyuMin**_

.

* * *

><p>Haii semua...<p>

FF ini sudah sangat lama saya persiapkan, tepatnya sejak Sungmin konfirm mau menikahi wanita itu. Entahlah, saya tidak tau bagaimana hati saya saat ini, banyak yang bertanya kenapa saya sangat santai menghadapi ini. sejujurnya saya juga terluka seperti kalian semua, tapi saya masih mencoba membentengi diri saya. Setiap kabar yang beredar berusaha saya telaah sebaik mungkin. Biarkan waktu menjawab semuanya. Jika Sungmin adalah takdir Kyuhyun, maka suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali bersama meski saat ini mereka harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda.

Untuk saat ini biarkan saya beristirahat sejenak. Saya butuh penyembuhan. Saya tidak tau apakah saya akan kembali menulis kisah mereka atau tidak. Biarkan saya mencari jati diri saya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Tenang saja, saya masih mencintai KyuMin. Bertahun-tahun bersama mereka tidak bisa membuat saya melepaskan mereka semudah itu. Selamanya mereka adalah OTP saya satu-satunya.

Jujur saya sangat salut pada kalian yang bisa mengatakan selamat atas pernikahan Sungmin. Karena sampai kapanpun saya tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan kata selamat itu. Maafkan saya.

Saya tidak akan pernah bisa membenci seorang Lee Sungmin, karena cinta saya padanya begitu besar. Biarkan saya mengangapnya sebagai Lee Sungmin Super Junior sang King of Aegyo. Saya akan menutup mata saya tentang pernikahan ini. karena pernikahan ini bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Saya mengucapkan Terimakasih pada semua readers yang telah menemani saya dari awal saya memutuskan untuk menjadi Author KyuMin dengan pen name GaemGyu137... mungkin diakhir ini saya hanya bisa menemukan bagian kecil dari para readers yang telah menemani saya dari awal. Saya tidak membenci kalian yang memilih untuk pergi, karena saya tau kita semua sama-sama kecewa dengan semua ini.

Sekali lagi saya tidak tau akan tetap menulis atau tidak. Saya berharap ditahun yang baru nanti saya masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian meski kita yang tertinggal hanyalah sebagian kecil. Saya ingin terus mencintai mereka dalam kenangan. Karena hanya dalam kenangan inilah kita bisa mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan kebahagiaan.

Saya sengaja posting lebih awal, sebenarnya niat posting ditanggal nista itu sih... kkkk... semoga masih ada yang berminat pada tulisan terakhir saya ditahun ini...

Saya mohon pengertian dari semuanya atas keputusan saya, karena saya juga manusia yang punya titik lemah.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih bertahan, semoga setelah tanggal itu kita masih bisa bertahan bersama.

Mengenai FF ini, ini hanyalah imajinasi saya. Apapun yang terjadi besok, saya harap Tuhan memberikan kekuatan pada kita untuk menghadapinya. Yakinlah, tidak selamanya Tuhan memberikan airmata. Mungkin keajaiban itu tidak sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti keajaiban itu pasti akan datang bagi mereka yang mempercayainya.

Annyeong!

* * *

><p>Padang, 12 Desember 2014<p>

GaemGyu137


End file.
